Battle for Monster Island
by G-fan4life
Summary: When a space invader arrives seeking his revenge as usual he mistakes a small monster for the true monster king. Then he is met with the forces of nature and monsters in a three way monster brawl.
1. The Calm before the Storm

The sea swirled peacefully as the wind and the earth's rotation tugged at the surface of the water. It was a normal bright sunrise just off the coast of Monster Island, which Godzilla and his son called their home. The sun's rays danced across the waves. It was another beautiful day, the waves washed up on the shore leaving small crustaceans scurrying on the warming sands. The shore was bare, shimmering white sands, except for a mass of dark grayish-green. The bulky mass stirred raising a large feral head. Its mouth opened and its lips curled up revealing rows of sharp serrated teeth, it yawned; a loud growl that shook the sand that surrounded the creature. Godzilla Junior, the Prince of Monsters and a shadow of King of Monsters himself, stretched his tail out and let the cool waves rouse him from his slumber.

It was another peaceful morning and Junior smiled to himself as he rose onto his two large legs, clacking his dorsal fins together. It was time to eat and Junior's stomach grumbled a complaint as he waded into the waters around this pacific island. The water gushed and moved as Junior pulled his scaled bulk beneath the breakers. The Prince of the Monsters disappeared beneath the waves. It was quiet then for a few moments till the water boiled and frothed. Rows of jagged white spines emerged followed by the rest of Junior rising from the salt water and trudging back onto the shore. The sun had moved up high above the mountainous island it bathed Godzilla Junior in warmth as sea water ran off of his body trickling into small waterfalls. It was a perfect day as anyone could wish for. Of course, this was only the calm before the storm and if Junior would have known what was to follow he would have disappeared beneath the waves and hide in the deep.

As Junior basked in the afternoon sun a shadow blocked its pleasant rays, silhouetting a large shadow over Junior. He glanced up excepting to see the outline of Rodan, another resident of Monster Island, but was met with an unexpected guest. As his eyes glanced up, bright golden light radiated off the figure as it barreled out of the sky causing clouds to become swirling mist of white. Junior had yet to verify the figure, but something seemed very familiar about this guest and for an odd reason he as filled with the strange sense of fear. The figured came closer, its shadow dispersing with the increasing intensity of the golden light radiating off of its form.

Having learned from his father Junior did not question his own ability if he were pulled into conflict, he believed that he could hold his ground. With a bellowing cackle the figure slammed its mass into Junior, causing the monster to collapse and be driven beneath the white sands of the shore. The creature rose up from the dust, its body coming into the sun's full gaze. It was golden with two stout tree trunk-like legs with large bat-like wings it was scale plated and its armor glistened a bright yellow as its three heads laughed and cackled into the afternoon sky. King Ghidorah had returned from his dark domain, seeking revenge for its humiliation from its only defeat.

Unbeknownst to the space monster, this creature was not the beast it sought; only its image was similar. The golden devil's six eyes glanced around the island; much was bare and motionless, except for a slight breeze that was halted against his massive wings. The sands beneath Ghidorah stirred as Junior fought for air and to be free from the larger creature's weight. Blue flames shot from up through the sands turning some grains into hot shards of glass, these bit into Ghidorah's eyes and mouths causing him to stagger backwards away from the prince of monsters. Junior pulled himself upright, free from his would be grave; with Junior's head and upper body free and above ground Ghidorah took the stationary target and blasted Junior with a wave of gravity bolts that torn into his flesh and dug deep furrows in the sand around him. Junior roared in aggravation as he was driven back down by the force of Ghidorah's volley. Ghidorah cackled at Junior's flailing arms and legs as falling sand covered his body once more. Junior raised his head and looked at Ghidorah a growl grew in his throat accompanied by a bright bluish light that increased in intensity as he glared at this invader. Ghidorah began to cackle as his wings stir and began to beat in rapid succession kicking up high winds that buffeted Junior. This however only added to Junior's resolve; out of the small Godzilla's mouth a ray of intense nuclear heat erupted from deep within the monster, quickly reaching King Ghidorah's beating wings. Ghidorah winced as the all too familiar sensation from one of these blasts washed over his right wing. Lucky for Ghidorah this creature was in his youth, and his fire did not burn as much as his adult counterpart. Albeit weaker in comparison, this ray still caused pain, still bit into Ghidorah's wings none the less. Ghidorah stopped flapping and rumbled a low irritated growl from his central head. This little monster was not only refusing to submit to him, but he was actually causing pain. This would be stopped now! Ghidorah charged forward his trunk-like legs throwing the monstrosity forward at a rate that surprised Junior. Seeing the demon charge Junior braced himself for the heavy blow of Ghidorah's entire mass. Even bracing himself Junior had no way of preparing for what came. King Ghidorah slammed into the smaller Godzilla barreling into him at bone splintering speed. Junior fell then suddenly, he felt razor-sharp teeth slice into him arms and torso, then he felt himself being thrown out into the ocean, he had emerged from earlier.

Foam and blood engulfed Junior as he hit the ocean waters and sank into the sand deep beneath the waves. Ghidorah cackled a laugh as he stared at the settling waters. The demon glared out in three different directions; over the waters and the island coast on either side of him. Something stirred inside Ghidorah's vile heart; something told him it was near, close by. He would find the Monster King and end his rule, victory was his and anything that stood in his way was nothing more than fodder.

Ghidorah's mass barreled through the canopy of trees that surrounded the center of the island. He hacked a laugh as several small animals leapt from their hiding places running in terror. Ghidorah managed to track through the canopy and up to one of the highest point of the island that rose up to a plateau area high above the coast that it had landed on. A few mountain peaks rose up near where Ghidorah was waiting. Beneath the waves Junior stared up at the reflections of the sun's light which were blurred by the salt water that stung into Junior's wounds. It had been a perfectly relaxing day, until this space demon appeared. The sun was soon gone from Junior's sight either moved over the horizon or darken somehow.

Above water it was a different view, the once clear sky was soon overcast and the clouds appeared to be heavy with rain. Ghidorah rose his heads up to see what had darkened his new throne room. This puny planet seemed strange to him with its changing weather and abundance of life; be it tiny organisms or large monstrosities such as himself. Some of the nearby peaks disappeared into the gathering dark clouds that loomed near Ghidorah and the center of the island. This change mattered little to Ghidorah as he searched the forested plateau for the monster king. Unbeknownst to Ghidorah, this change was a strange occurrence even on this tiny world. Little did Godzilla Junior and King Ghidorah know was that they were not alone and that the approaching clouds held more than rain.


	2. The Arrival

Deep within the swirling mass of clouds that loomed above the pacific island, a spinning golden mist moved throughout the clouds. It had been a long time since the gathering spores had been in the atmosphere of this planet and it caused the essence of this being to relax and observe the planet that it had so missed. Not only did this being miss the planet, she also missed her father. Her father was the brilliant Dr. Shiragami, and her name was Ericka, at least it was. Even though her current name did not fit her spirit, it defined her physical being. For when these tiny golden spores gathered and returned to the ground a terrible monster is born. This monster is the physical incarnation of Ericka, since she died in a terrorist attack on her father's lab; Biollante is the name that Shiragami gave to it. Biollante was constructed with the cells of both a rose and Godzilla being thrust together, later she was further mutated by Godzilla's thermonuclear heat beam. The golden spores moved freely in the cloud cover, she had sensed an unwanted presence through the earth and it told her that the being was on Monster Island, she had come to investigate further. Now was the time and with the rain as cover she could plan and set her roots into an ambush. The earth wanted this invader gone; Biollante swore to herself that she would rid the planet of this abomination.

On Monster Island, King Ghidorah began to become frustrated with his search and moved to the southernmost tip of the plateau about to slide down the forested mountain side, blasting his Gravity beams hoping to draw out the monster king. Even though King Ghidorah was aggravated with his search for the atomic dinosaur, he was pleased with himself for punishing the Godzilla youth on the shoreline. King Ghidorah cackled as he wondered if the monster had survived their last bout, he would have proven pathetic if he hadn't. Ghidorah had, for the most part, been toying with the Prince of Monsters and if he would perish so easily, what would Ghidorah need worry from the father? This puzzled Ghidorah he decided to venture back to shoreline and determine for sure that the little Godzilla was in fact deceased. The space demon lifted himself into the air and began to fly back to the shoreline.

As Ghidorah lifted into the air traveling fairly quickly, through the drizzle, passing over the edge of the plateau he was met by an unexpected arrival. From the ground beneath Ghidorah vines and tendrils shot up towards the demon. If Ghidorah had seen these he would have easily avoided them, but he was taken by surprise. Stabbing tendrils and gaping jaw-lined vines ripped into Ghidorah's legs and tails. He howled, taken off guard, in pain and fear as he was pieced and pulled down towards the rocks beneath him. Blasting a few vines apart King Ghidorah cackled, but the ground was closer than he expected causing him to slam full force into the rocky mountainside. In a matter of seconds the golden central head sprung to life and desperately looked for the attacker as the rest of King Ghidorah struggled to rise. With an eruption of stone and vegetation, Biollante sprung up out of the ground vines and tendrils reaching towards the downed demon. Ghidorah cackled a challenge at this slimy green monster. How dare this putrid life form attack him and even more troubling, wound him. This creature would feel his full wrath and anger. He would make this plant suffer. In his rage Ghidorah released a salvo of gravity beams that tore into Biollante's sides and blew apart some of her tendrils.

With a speed that surprised even Ghidorah, two more vines with gaping maws erupted from the ground nearby. These whipping vines grasped Ghidorah's two side heads. Some of the teeth broke against his armored face, but this further added to the pain. With some of the thorn-like teeth broken an acidic blood was released, which burned against Ghidorah's closed eyes. Soon more pain would follow as massive amount of burning sap was vomited onto Ghidorah's faces. Ghidorah howled in pain and glared at the roaring plant, seeing more tendrils fast approaching Ghidorah blasted these spears away. He then turned his rage against the biting vines. He flapped his wings, blinding Biollante in a whirlwind of dust and leaves; he blasted apart the vines encasing him. He then charged forward taking to the sky with great speed. Biollante roared in frustration, she knew that an attack would follow the blinding hurricane and the sting of losing her vines. Ghidorah emerge through the dust, blasting great jagged gashes throughout Biollante's body. The living plant released her massive spray of acidic sap saturating the air in a vain attempt to drench the space demon in its burning embrace.

Ghidorah flew past Biollante, his sharp wing tips tearing a furrow across her side. Ghidorah howled as his right tail grazed the spray of acid and then was ripped by Biollante's tusks. He landed, turned, and blasted Biollante with a massive wave of gravity beams. At this time the dust was still blinding Biollante, but it also aided her by obscuring her image from Ghidorah. Ghidorah stared intensely at the swirl of dust and debris, seeing nothing he waited. Soon the dust dispersed revealing a pile of blasted vines and torn skin. Ghidorah cackled in disbelieve, where this mass of green disappeared to?

On the ocean floor, beneath the fight underway, Junior's eye flickered open. He stirred in the grim that encased him. He gurgled the water in his mouth as he rose from the muck and sand. Junior pulled his spines free and raised his head above the waves. When Junior looked up from the waves, he observed something that startled him. The King of Terror was struggling with a massive moving green plant. Junior grunted and pulled his head underwater. He could not handle this golden monster alone and he assumed that the other would consider him a threat. Junior sank low, swimming fast he head towards a familiar scent; he hoped that it wasn't as far away as it had been in the morning hours. Junior closed his eyes as he moved; he couldn't help but feel he was letting his father down by running. These thoughts soon dispersed as he recalled the tenacity and power with which the demon had attacked him. He realized that he was well over his head with these two monsters.

Back on the island, Ghidorah cackled into the sky shouting a challenge to this new green attacker. Biollante erupted from the hill behind Ghidorah, roaring as she sprayed sap along his back. Ghidorah fell from the clouds slamming into the ground. In an instant Ghidorah was back on his feet. He stood glaring at this monster plant, to his surprise the damage he and wrought against this creature's bulk had completely healed. In a roar of frustration Ghidorah unleashed his furry, blasting the hillside with salvos of gravity beams, that torn along Biollante's side and tendrils. Ghidorah leapt towards the DNA abomination. He slammed into Biollante, doing nothing more than rattling Biollante's teeth and tusks. Ghidorah's teeth bit into Biollante, tearing at her face and core. Ghidorah felt the acidic blood of Biollante pour over his faces and spill into his mouths; he backed off then releasing streams of electricity to cover his escape. Biollante's vines leapt up from the ground to pull the fleeing monster back to her. Several fell victim to Ghidorah's bolts, but she managed to pull King Ghidorah to the ground again. With anger and frustration gripping him, Ghidorah slashed and ripped through most of the vines. This only released acidic blood that ran down his armor plating. In a howl of pain Biollante summoned two large vines, then hurled them towards Ghidorah. The vines slammed into Ghidorah tearing a hole through his left wing and stabbing into his right leg. With a screech of pain and a volley of gravity beams, Ghidorah fell to the ground finally free from the vines grip. Although he was free Ghidorah felt the hot burning of the acid that ate away at his armor.

Biollante crept forward slowly approaching the wounded terror; she waited a little allowing her vines to rejuvenate. Ghidorah glanced up and cackled a chorus at Biollante, warning her of the danger of daring to approach. Biollante ignored the bluff and closed in ever so slowly, allowing the acidic sap to build up in her core to further drench the invader. Ghidorah raised himself into a kneeling position, he was in pain. This pain gripped him from everywhere; his golden armor was fading, his wings torn, his resolve shaken. Suddenly, a plan formed into his hideous mind. Biollante roared at the downed terror, and released a volley of acidic sap. In an instant, Ghidorah's wings kicked up a massive amount of wind and dust both blinding Biollante and sending some of her acid back over her face and back. In another instant, Ghidorah was in the air, racing for the coastline. Hopefully the cool waters would levitate some of the agony caused by this abomination of a plant. Biollante howled into the clouded sky; her vines sprung into action, stabbing into the empty space where once Ghidorah's flesh would have been moments before. As the dust settled, Biollante panicked as she realized the invader was gone. The King of Terror was well away from the monster plant cackling quietly to himself, amused with his trick. Ghidorah flew back down to where he first landed. He quickly flung his sizzling mass into the ocean; disappearing beneath the surface. Rather quickly he emerged, Ghidorah despised the cool waters usually, but for today he welcomed them. He flew quickly to the opposite side of the bay. He landed in a forested hilltop overlooking the inlet that he had emerged from; he quickly ducked, as best he could, as the ground near him shook in a recognizable pattern.

From his hiding stop among the trees, Ghidorah stared intently in three different directions at once. One of his heads was looking towards the waters inside the bay, they were calm. Another towards the plateau he fled from, he could hear Biollante's eerie bellowing. The last of the three stared further out to sea, nothing was stirring. Besides from Biollante's bellows and the growing rhythmic vibrations, the island was seemingly peaceful. Ghidorah stared up at the overcast sky blinking as rain droplets fell into his eyes. The rain wasn't an intense downpour, but it was a steady small shower. He glanced back down at the waters and noticed a stirring area of the sea. He suddenly fixed all of his eyes on this spot as it began to boil and foam.


	3. The Threeway Battle

From the water's frothy surface rose an all too familiar face. A feral head, armored and crested with rows of small spikes, these small spikes soon formed into large rows of huge silvery dorsal spines that clattered together as the creature rose out of the water. With another step the creature pulled its black bulk from the water, a long tail splashed up behind him as he stepped closer into the natural harbor. Torrents of water cascaded down Godzilla's menacing form. Ghidorah cackled to himself, here he was, he had found him again; he would soon have his revenge. With a loud roar that shook the island, the surfacing creature narrowed its determined eyes onto the shore and around Monster Island. With a flick of his tail and a grunt, he turned slightly behind him and waited. A few seconds later another mass rose from the depths, it was Junior, he had returned home with his father to help secure their peaceful sanctuary. Of course this wasn't on Godzilla's mind; he growled and pulled his tail free from the waves as he stepped closer to the shoreline. One of these invading monsters had harmed his son, paternal rage surged through Godzilla, but that didn't mean that he would handle this all alone. Godzilla felt that it was for the best if he allowed his son help him reclaim their domain. After all, he was the only heir to the throne and would need to earn it.

Godzilla stopped his approach and looked around the island. There was nothing around here; no fighting behemoths, no signs of battle, and no bodies. There was nothing, except the surging waters of the ocean. Godzilla growled to himself, if this was a joke he would be very displease with Junior. Godzilla stepped onto the shoreline and roared a deep loud roar that rattled the nearby trees. Nothing responded. The King of the Monsters turned towards his son as he walked ashore next to his father. He stared at Junior, who simply turned his head in confusion. Godzilla shook his own monstrous skull and turned inland. He growled, had he been woken from his slumber for nothing?

With a bellowing roar, Biollante greeted the behemoth father and son. The massive plant emerged from beneath the ground on the rocky side of the bay, opposite of where King Ghidorah hid. With her emergence she flung rocks and vines at the two Godzillas. Godzilla took a step forward and bellowed an angry roar and ran towards the plant monster. The massive dinosaur's thunderous footsteps shook the entire island as he approached his plant-clone. Biollante responded by releasing her vines and tendrils that stabbed and wrapped around the monster king, forcing him to his knees. With a grunt Godzilla's spines lit up as energy gathered in his maw. The vines interlaced throughout his spines burst into flames and split apart, free from his bonds; Godzilla stood and released his atomic breath at his cloned counterpart. The rocks around Biollante gave way as the beam struck them and traveled around the cliff's crest and dragged across Biollante's midsection. In a shower of sparks and green ooze Biollante dropped from her perch and slammed into the sandy beach, the sound of the impact was a disgusting, squishy thud that made Junior's skin crawl. Junior followed close behind his father trying to figure out when he could intervene and help his father. Godzilla, however, had other plans; he rushed forward howling in his rage and bloodlust. He slammed his shoulder into the wiggling Biollante with a loud thump. He rose quickly, bringing up his fists and claws he unleashed a vicious thrashing tearing across her midsection. Soon, however, vines leapt up and stabbed into the King of Monsters causing him to cease his attack.

Suddenly, with a flash of blue the vines erupted and shattered. Junior closed his mouth and grunted in glee as his father nodded an approval back to him and then continued his attack on the downed plant. Biollante spat a sick green sap over Godzilla's front and clamped her jaws shut around Godzilla's shoulder, her tusks goring into his chest. As Godzilla tugged and pulled; this only further increased the carnage done by Biollante's dagger-lined maw. With a violent tug he removed his maimed shoulder from Biollante's trap. He growled as blood poured from his wounds. He then winced as more sap covered him and stung into his bleeding side. He stumbled back away from Biollante, roaring in agony, and shaking his head to clear his vision. Biollante rose up in front of the monster king, only to be slammed with a blue flash.

With a burnt eye, Biollante glared at Junior who was staring back at her. She heaved a volley of sap towards Junior, only to be intercepted by Godzilla's bulk. Junior watched as his father took the acidic blast meant for him. He winced in pain, pain that came from his heart as he watched his father's face contort with further anguish. Although covered from head-to-toe with burning acid, Godzilla charged forward gripping onto Biollante's tusks with is claws. Biollante shrieked in rage, gathering up her vines and tendrils, shoving against and stabbing into this beast. Godzilla, however, glared straight into Biollante's one good eye. She had threatened his son, invaded his home, and attacked him unprovoked, on his part. He growled in annoyance as the vines cut through him, but with a quick motion he ripped two of the tusks from Biollante's jaw line. Biollante howled in agony loosening her grip on Godzilla. He then slammed the tusks into Biollante's sides and blasted apart her lower jaw. Godzilla was then covered with another wave of acidic blood and sap as Biollante vomited in agony. The mammoth plant slumped forward from exhaustion and anguish, both of these monsters caused her a great deal of pain and there was nothing she could do to stop the sizzling sensation that gripped her face and jaws.

Junior was the next to react as he blasted apart some of the flailing vines and the wriggling tendrils. He roared in victory as Biollante backed slowly towards the wooded area of the island. For now, that was good enough. Godzilla dropped his head into the water that surged up onto the coast. He lay across the warm sands letting the cool waters embrace him. Junior trudged over, concerned, moving closer to Godzilla's snout. With a grunt of approval and a wave from Godzilla's hand, Junior bumped his head against Godzilla's healed shoulder; this was a small sign of affection that the two share, a tiny, but deliberate bump from the snout to the shoulder. Junior then backed away to watch the giant green plant monster disappearing into the jungles of Monster Island, He wanted to pursue, but knew he should stay by his father's side.

Suddenly, Ghidorah was on the pair, blasting the father and son with a salvo of gravity beams. Ghidorah rose into the sky above the clouds, he unleashed another wave of energy that traveled along Godzilla's sizzling and steaming side and ripped across Junior's tail. Godzilla rose onto his knees and glared at the space terror. He glanced at Junior, who glared at Ghidorah, his spines were glowing a rich cobalt color that grew in intensity. Godzilla rose to his feet slowly and stared at the golden monster that levitated in the clouds above. Rage gurgled within Godzilla, his skin bubbled from Biollante's attack. He glared staring at his long hated enemy, he thought he been freed from this monstrosity years ago.

Rather quickly, Junior fired his ray at the space demon. The ray passed over Ghidorah's shoulder, drawing his attention towards the little one. With a loud cackle, Ghidorah dropped from the sky, slamming into both the father and the son. Ghidorah was up in an instant kicking and biting at the downed pair. Blue flames reached up and engulfed two of Ghidorah's heads. King Ghidorah stumbled back shaking off the attacks.

When his sight focused back on his victims, he was met with Godzilla's wrathful gaze. The smoke pouring off of his sides covered Junior, hiding him in a smokescreen. Godzilla roared filled with hate, he trudged forward towards the golden demon. Ghidorah cackled and welcomed the King of Monsters to his reach. Godzilla clawed and punched his way past Ghidorah's snapping mouths and clamped his jaws around Ghidorah's left neck. Ghidorah kicked Godzilla and ripped into his healing shoulder with blasts of gravity bolts. Godzilla released his grip and fell backwards roaring in pain as his body collapsed. Ghidorah cackled and disappeared into the sky once more.

Junior, now on his feet, pulled himself to his father's bleeding body. He rumbled a quiet growl as he surveyed Godzilla's wounds. Godzilla pulled himself to his feet and slightly shoved Junior away from him. Godzilla roared defiantly, shaking the island canopy and sending birds flocking to the skies. Godzilla ceased his bellowing challenge and stared up above him, waiting. Soon his challenge was answered as bolts of energy danced down out of the sky and gored into him. The King of Monsters yelled in fury and dropped to a knee. He looked up from his wounded state, power and energy crackling up his back and through his spines. Blue flames erupted through his mouth and streaked blindly into the cloudy sky looking for Ghidorah. The terror responded with a barrage of gravity bolts that ripped into Junior and streaked across the inland jungles.

Junior howled as the energy passed over him, he stumbled backwards into the shallows. Godzilla seeing his son hurt growled and roared at Ghidorah, daring him to land and face him. Ghidorah, from his lofty perch laughed and cackled at Godzilla's futile efforts to ground him. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about his original opponent. Vines and tendril shot out and raced towards Ghidorah, skewering him in his place. Biollante shot out of the jungle as more vines lifted up and wiggled around the giant green monster. Ghidorah bellowed and yelled as his armor plating was broken; he struggled to free himself only to further tear his body. With a very slow and prolonged struggle, Biollante managed to pull the golden space monster into view once more.

Seeing Ghidorah in this predicament, Godzilla's lips curled back into a fearsome smile. His back cackled to life with raw blue energy and his mouth burned with radioactive heat, he took his time and gathered as much energy as he could. Junior, having seen his father, copied Godzilla's stance as his back lit up with teal life. Almost simultaneously, the two Godzillas unleashed their torrents of power.

The beams tore through the air, screaming as they ripped through the clouded sky. As the rain water met the beams, it crackled and popped. The beams continuous pour out of the creatures' mouths, the rays mixed together as they hurled towards their target. Ghidorah, being held in place, could not move he only stared on in disbelief. The rays struck their target dead center blinding all of the monsters. There was a massive explosion as Godzilla and Junior ceased their rays and looked on. In a fiery mess, Ghidorah plummeted from the sky a lone cackle emerging from one of his maws. With terrible crash, the burning Ghidorah slammed into the jungle canopy. In response to this victory, Godzilla roared a deep bellow of victory, joined only by Junior, and then a bubbling sickly bellow.

Junior turned to see Biollante, her vines flailing in the jungle to his left. She hollered a gurgling scream that turned Junior's stomach. The two stared at each other for a short time; then Biollante was cut open by a blast of radioactive fire spawned from behind Junior. Godzilla barreled forward to eliminate this last invader. Biollante responded with a spray of acidic sap emerging from her healing jaw-line. Godzilla froze as the acid started to burn away at him again. He stared at Biollante hate bubbling up inside of him, but as this rage increased so did the pain from his many wounds. The acid burned away at his skin quickly, faster than his regenerative abilities could handle. Godzilla wobbled on his legs as the pain engulfed him.

He stared at Biollante and then looked at the sea its cool waters calling to him to help alleviate some of the agony that gripped the King of Monsters. Then he realized that he would be retreating; he was the king, no one made him withdrawal. He decided that his son could continue the fight alone. With a prolonged grunt he turned to the sea and stepped into the shallow waves. Junior yelped with surprise as his father left him and the wiggling monster on the island. Godzilla ignored his son, too embarrassed by his withdraw to face him. Godzilla stepped into the waves; the reaction of Biollante's acid with the salt water sent up a thick cloud of steam. Junior let a whimpering growl leak out of his mouth as his father pulled his head beneath the steaming waves.

Junior, now standing alone, turned to the plant monster that roared at him. He froze not sure what to expect, but to his surprise the rain stopped. He glanced up at the overcast skies and then back to the green mass of Biollante, who simply leaned forward and growled. Junior stepped back, suddenly unsure of himself. Luckily for Junior, Biollante's mutilated mass slowly began to fade into a swarm of golden specs. With gurgling howl, Biollante's last image disappeared into the golden storm as the dust gathered up into the clouds overhead. Junior stared on in disbelief little did he know that Biollante was only here to eradicate King Ghidorah. Now that her task was done, she had quickly disappeared into the sky to heal her wounds.

Junior, roared finally victorious. He glanced over to the smoldering ruins of Ghidorah's body; he would steer clear of the remains. He turned, he would follow his father. Junior was sure he had pleased Godzilla with the struggle against both monsters. He felt a little betrayed by his father's retreat, but he shook his head and stepped into the waters. He was proud of himself, he was overjoyed with the victory and would continue to follow and learn what he could from his monstrous father. Maybe one day he too would become: King of the Monsters.


End file.
